Team Revival: The Government Missons
by Hope The Victor
Summary: Back from the dead after a life-threatening mission, a young Bounty Hunter is assigned a team of his own by the Universal United Government. These are the mission files of what happens after the Heroes Leave the scene.
1. Dead Men Tell no Tales

When youre dead, you hear and see nothing. But for some people, they can cheat death and get a second chance. For one individual, there was blackness, and then…

Light, as memories of a wandering Bounty Hunter, Haken Browning, though he didnt know his name at all before. The skills and personality integrate, making him rise up from the land of the dead. Then…

Music.

(Play Johnny Cash- Ain't no Grave)

 _There ain't no grave can hold my body down_

 _There ain't no grave can hold my body down_

 _When I hear that trumpet sound I'm gonna rise right out of the ground_

 _Ain't no grave can hold my body down_

 _Well, look way down the river, what do you think I see?_

 _I see a band of angels and they're coming after me_

 _Ain't no grave can hold my body down_

 _There ain't no grave can hold my body down_

 _Well, look down yonder Gabriel, put your feet on the land and see_

 _But Gabriel don't you blow your trumpet 'til you hear it from me_

 _There ain't no grave can hold my body down_

 _Ain't no grave can hold my body down_

 _Well, meet me Jesus, meet me. Meet me in the middle of the air_

 _And if these wings don't fail me I will meet you anywhere_

 _Ain't no grave can hold my body down_

 _There ain't no grave can hold my body down_

 _Well, meet me mother and father, meet me down the river road_

 _And momma you know that I'll be there when I check in my load_

 _Ain't no grave can hold my body down_

 _There ain't no grave can hold my body down_

 _There ain't no grave can hold my body down_

(Song ends)

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

Connor Trav gasped for air as he bolted up from his Gurney during Autopsy. Cash's music was on replay as everyone near his now lifeless body just sprang back in shock.

"Jesus, Connor! Dont scare me like that!" A blonde young female in a pilot's suit said slapping him, he felt the pain.

Betty… his wingman, his pilot during hunts. Thats right… connor was about hunter, collecting Villains for the United Universe Government.

"Did… was i dead?" Connor asked feeling a scar on his face.

"Slashed across the left side of your face, three bullets into your heart… yup, you were dead." a doctor said.

"Or was, until that light that hit you entered your body at the last second and jump started everything at once. We didnt think you were gonna make it." Betty said.

Connor smiled abit. "Well, if i died and came back, maybe im not ready to go there yet. Get me, Betty?"

"Uh.. Connor? Did you hit your head when you fell?" Betty said.

"I dont think so… i feel a little different someway or another though…" Connor said. "Okay, Bets. Guess i gotta report to the government council then."

At the UUG High Council stage…

"Connor Trav, we have spoken with the Representative of Universe 2, Grimm, and he says you have cheated death and have not reincarnated as he undead." Universe 1's Rep, Gener, said.

"Well i did die… well i feel like i died, but now im back. Cant really explain how an Enhanced Boost would bring me back to life…" Connor tried to explain.

"Thats just it, its never happened before. But you've done it, it cannot be explained." Metala, the Future Universe rep, said.

"Well, no need to beat around the bush, right? Im back, so i can do more jobs for ya. Whaddya need, what i miss?" Connor asked with Haken-esque.

"Currency, hero teams are mobilizing to apprehend or defeat Cindrey Ginova, the current standing to rule metal town." Gener said.

"So you want me to take her out?" Connor asked.

"No, if you take action, you will die again. You will get your chance. For that reason, it is best we assemble a team for you of your very own." Magus, the Magic Universe Rep, said.

"A team?" Connor asked.

"There have been formations of squadrons like Teams Proto Man and Colonel, in response to the growing evils of Cindrey and the lurking of Lucius the Forbidden One. If we assemble a Government backed team, we will increase the chances of beating the great evil mentioned in the Prophecy." Grimm said.

"As to not cause harm between our Realms, we will only allow a 4-man team consisting of yourself and 3 others." Gener said.

"I have had Revolution select two members from his Past Universe to come and help you with ties to their own Governmental Military." Shogun, the Warrior Universe representative said.

"You will find one more yourself, and then we will send you on missions that we will provide. You were our best Bounty Hunter in the field, we will not waste this opportunity to employ you again." Metala said.

"Okay, Future Representative. Just sit back and leave this to my team." Connor said.

"Before that, we have a solo mission for you." Revolution said. "The Exploration Society has not yet cleaned out Astros Main HQ more than they think, we need you to infiltrate and find the remains of his experiments before Cindrey can recover the info for herself."

"Okay. Im on it." Connor said.

"Good. Your old gear is in the armory. Grab what you need for the mission, and we'll ready your departure." Magius said.

Connor Went to the Armory, and found all of his gear. His signature black cowboy hat and coat to go over his white t-shirt and Slacks with his boots, and a bit of a bandanna mask. His weapons were there too, which were Dual Revolvers, a Sawed-off Double Barrel Shotgun, MX-29 Variable Machine Gun, Klondike Magnum, and Card Grenades. He played his music on his tape set to a suitable track while he suited up.

(Cue-Emienem-Without Me. Short secne from Airport Suit-Up from Suicide Squad)

 _Two trailer park girls go 'round the outside_

 _'Round the outside, 'round the outside_

 _Guess who's back, back again_

 _Shady's back, tell a friend_

 _Guess who's back, guess who's back_

 _Guess who's back, guess who's back_

 _Sometimes that it just seems_

 _Everybody only wants to discuss me_

 _So this must mean I'm disgusting_

 _But it's just me, I'm just obscene_

 _Now this looks like a job for me_

 _So everybody, just follow me!_

' _Cause we need a little controversy_

' _Cause it feels so empty without me_

(End song)

"I honestly thought you'd take it easy after you came back." Betty said.

"Bets, you know theres no rest for a Bounty Hunter LIke me. I dont kill, but these jobs… somebodys gotta do it." Connor said as they went to thier ship.

"But what if you die again? If you do, theres no coming back!" Betty siad worried.

"You wont have to worry about me being dead. I got lots of stories to tell your family, after all. But I wanna tell those stories to other kids. I was too young to die anyway, im 19. Besides…" Connor said. "I ain't afraid to die anymore. I'd done it already."

Betty smiled. "You know, even when youre stubborn and clumsy, you still can be a determined teen hunter, Con." Betty said.

"Exactly why youre my pilot and wingman, bets. Okay, flygirl, get me to Astros old HQ, then sit back and watch me go." Connor said as he sat down and breathed out. "Im back." he siad as the ship took off.


	2. Not Always What They Seem

Connor was immediately deployed and made his way into Astros ruined lab.

"Man… thes hero guys really trashed this place. Was the council sure they missed anything, Bets?" Connor asked.

"As far as the reports said, all 999 kids were taken and Astro was slain. But you Know Astro, he isnt one to make things to easy to spot." Betty said over his earpiece. "After inspecting the children, the total came up to 998. There's a single one missing."

"And does Eric even know?" Conner asked.

"We thought it best not to tell him considering all the damage done to lab and Astro's death was all his doing." Betty said.

Connor came to the place where astros mismatched parasite corpse was laid out.

"Yeesh. I found astros mishmash body. He's definitely dead." Connor said stepping around it.

"We know. Eric introduced a terrible poison into his body to make his parasites revolt and to finish him, he ripped out Astro's heart and crushed it." Betty said.

"Well i don't think he's getting up." Connor said looking away for some Haken-esque. "Okay, Mad Scientist. What are you hiding over here?"

"Check his coat. If we're lucky, he might have had some keycards inside. That way, we can see about getting access to his computer." Betty said.

Connor shuffled around his ruined coat. "Got something. Data log and keycard, im putting it in the monitor, if it still works…"

He tried to put the log tape in but it quickly exploded. "What the hell?"

"Figures. The log had a DNA scanner on it. If anyone but Astro uses it, it will destroy itself to avoid any info leaking out." Betty said.

"Great. And there's nothing…" Connor said before finding something sticking out of the coat and pulled it out. "Blueprints." he said looking through them. "So this isn't just a single floor. Apparently he has a basement where he was working on something big."

"A basement huh? Makes sense. If he wanted to keep more serious projects in check, he would need a hidden floor. Try and find a way into this basement, then see if you can find the child down there. If I'm right, he's got them down there." Betty said.

"Got it." Connor said as he grabbed an explosive from his bag and placed it on a wall. "Boom." he said blowing a hole open, revealing a secret passage. "Let's see what sort of skeletons you have down here." he said descending down the stairs. When he arrived at a door, he swiped the keycard and was shocked to see dozens of tubes stacked in rows with demonic looking tentacles all over them. "Bets...you seeing this?"

"These tubes...I recognize their design. Connor, do you remember the guild Tartaros?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, i heard they caused trouble for Ishgar by using Face. Weird, I thought Mirajane absorbed all of the demons." Connor said.

"There was a few unaccounted for. One of them being Lamy, a caretaker for Hell's Core, a lab within Tartaros that allowed the demons to be brought back to life." Betty said. "It was also used for demonification."

"Lamy? The Crazy Bunny Girl?" Connor asked. "You dont think Astro…"

"Took her in and allowed her to work for him as an assistant? With his reputation, that's very high. He obviously wanted to do more than just make the child an enhanced. He wanted to hybridize her with specific DNA." Betty said.

Connor searched the empty tubes before seeing full wone with the tentacles wrapped around a girl in her mid teens or pre-teens. On the left was samples of Parasite DNA all over the table and thier blood stored to pump into the tentacles.

"He used tissue and blood from the dead parasites that were killed before the attack." Connor said. "The girl is part parasite now."

"Only a third, shes not hosting one. Look at the other tubes on the right." Betty said.

To the right were samples of elastic skin and other matter, belonging to ones like Ella, Lacy, Luffy and Titanica.

"He was combining Parasite genetics with Enganced powers. I think he was making some sort of parasite gene altered Artificial Enhanced." Connor said.

"I see. He used Ella, Lacy and Luffy due to their rubber bodies and their ability to expand and contract. Titanica was used for her size changing powers. And the parasites were used for their morphing ability. No doubt, she was gonna be made commander of that army." Betty said. "Get her out of there so we can study her."

"Okay, just gotta find the release lever for this thing…" Connor said accidentally flipping te wrong swtich. "Whoops."

The machines then whirred back to life as the tentacles filled with Parasite blood and DNA and also the dna from the mentioned heroes. He could hear the beating of the pumping as the girls body was moving in erratic motions.

"I think I did the wrong thing." Connor said.

"Huk Huk Huk. What do we have here?" a voice said as Connor turned around to see a girl with rabbit ears and a lab coat behind him. "So a naughty little mouse came to find the cheese huh?"

"You're Lamy. What did I just do?" Connor asked.

"Huk Huk Huk! You helped finished the project of course. The girl was already prepped, all we needed to do was fill her with those genes. I would have done it myself but we had to lay low when the Expedition Society and the Universal Police were searching upstairs." Lamy said.

"So you were working for Astro. I thought he didnt like working with others." Conor said.

"Not normally, but we were the only ones with access to the remains of Hell's Core. He offered a deal with us. Hell's core's tech for the conquering of some world to start a new crop of demons." Lamy said.

"Well the experiment stops now. This girl's coming with me." Connor said.

"You'll have to get by us first." Lamy said.

"Us?" Connor siad.

"Connor, im getting multiple matching bios in there!" Betty said.

Connor soon heard laughing as he turned around to see 14 other Lamy's around him.

"You seriously thought I was only one of myself. No...there can...never be enough of me!" Lamy said posing.

(Cue- Led Zeppelin-Black Dog- Fight scene from Destiny The taken King trailer)

Hey, hey mama said the way you move

Gon' make you sweat, gon' make you groove!

"Great. Now im never gonna remember all your names." Connor said.

He pulled his revolvers as the Lamy's charged, butting bullets into their heads but was shocked to see the bullets change direction into several walls as soon as they got close.

"Sorry, but those things are pretty useless against our Sliding Curses." Lamy said.

"Bets, any ideas?!" Connor said relocating.

"Obviously projectile weapons won't work on them. Wait, Connor, this might seem crazy but...break open the glass on the girls tube." Betty said.

"Okay, Bets. Its done anyway." Connor said blasting the tube with his shotgun as it shattered, spilling the water out. "So… what was that gonna do?"

"If she does have parasite genes within her now...the body should fight on instinct." Betty said as the body, while the girl still slept, began ripping off the tentacles attached to it.

The Lamy's were shocked by this as the body began to enlarge its fists as it started beating the Lamy's back with ease.

"Whoa, that reminds me of a girl from a comic!" Connor said.

"You read the comics on Kamala Khan?" Betty asked.

"Sure...when I have time." Connor said.

The body continued to fight by rapidly expanding and contracting different parts of its body before all of the Lamy's were lying there defeated.

"Mission...complete." she said in her sleep before it fell to the ground. "So...sleepy."

"What happened?" Connor asked.

"Its a thing with parasites. Like humans, they require sleep as well. If she were left with Astro or the Ginova's, she would be a force to be reckoned with. But maybe...we can make her our weapon." Betty said.

"Weapon. Nuh-uh. This aint a weapon. This is my teammate." Connor said.

"What? Are you crazy? The mission was to capture her and bring her back. Besides, she doesn't even have the kind of training you've had." Betty said.

"The mission was to investigate and find whatever was left and report back. Im taking her back to Council HQ, then im seein about making her the final teammate." Connor said.

"Fine. Just get her back here. I'll contact the Universal Police to take in the Lamy's she took down." Betty said. "That's about 7 and a half jail cells to fill."

"Hey, they got room." Connor joked.

Later…

"An impressive mission, Connor Trav." Grimm said.

"Much obliged, Councilman Grimm." Conor said.

"We are the least surprised you want this girl as your teammate with the picks Revolution made." Gener said.

"Its better than having her as a weapon. I had Metala's subordinates take a look at her. We can't shut down the brain insticts, but luckily, they only appear active while asleep. And her abilities are something to be aware of too, considering how well she fended in her sleep." Connor said.

"And it appears her mind has been wiped of all of her memories. Obviously done by Astro to make sure there was no resistance when she was to be made his commander." Metala said.

The representative councilmen of the Steam Universe, Heat pondered this. "So she's basically a clean slate huh? And with no actual family except for Love House, she is no doubt at a disability. Connor, if we leave her with you, can we trust you to train and all her along with her new abilities?"

"Yeah, I can, Councilman Heat. SOmethin in my mind is sayin escort this girl." Connor said.

"Very good. It is time you met your other teammates." Revolution said snapping his fingers and bringing in two adults in blue uniforms. One was male and had black hair and gloves, the other was female and blonde in a braid.

"Weve been given the understanding that Edward and Alphonse Elric are allied with the Dimensional Heroes. So it was only fitting wed send in the two most trusted people from the Amestrian Military." Metala said.

"Allow us to formally introduce you to Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist and the hero during the war with Ishval a few years back. And the woman is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, known as the Hawk's eye due to her sniping abilities." Revolution said.

"Pleasure to meet you both." Connor said.

"Likewise. I hope you can at least follow orders." Mustang said.

"I can of course sir." Connor said.

"You are one to talk colonel." Riza said.

"Right. Well, let's hope to make this work." Mustang said.

"If there is nothing else, you are dismissed." Grimm said.

"Yes, Sir." Connor said as they walked off.

"Now, lets go see this new girl of yours." Mustang said.

They made their way to the girls quarters and got a good look at her. She was of average height with short red hair and tanned skin. She was currently wearing a spare military uniform due to being without clothes during her time in the tube.

"Hello. So, how are you adapting?" Connor asked.

"I'm doing just fine. I only awoke a few minutes ago but I have no arguments about my current situation." she said.

"So, youre okay with being all Kamala Kahn and stuff." Connor asked.

"In my own way yes. But in the future, you shouldn't make references like that to people. There is more about them then just the power." she said.

'Right." Connor said.

"Honestly… I dont really remember my name. Though the scientists have designated me by the codename Morph since I have no memories of my own past." she said.

"Morph huh? I think I can remember that." Connor said.

"From what they say, you, Connor, are to be my mentor, yes?" she asked.

"Yup, I am that." Connor said.

"Then I look forward to working under you." Morph said.

"Huh. Why are you acting that way?" Connor asked.

"Huh? Acting like what?" she asked.

"Huh? You were acting like a soldier or something." Connor said.

"I was? Funny, I don't remember. Now, who are you guys?" she asked happily.

"What?" Connor said. "I just told you, I'm Connor."

"Connor huh? Well, they're calling me Morph here so nice to meet you." she said happily.

"What is with this girl?" Connor thought. "It must be some kind of side effect from the experiments she underwent. I can live with this."

"Colonel Roy Mustang, miss. And this is Lieutenant Hawkeye." Mustang said.

"Really? Military huh? Guess that's cool. I can totally work with it." Morph said happily as she jumped off her bed and ran out of the room laughing.

"So, a 4-man squad with us and her." Hawkeye said.

"I made sure to get the name right too. So from here on, we take missions from the council and stay sharp. We are Team Revival!" Connor said.

"Revival?" Mustang said.

"Cause uh… i came back from the dead, revived." Connor said.

"I see. So its mainly focused on the fact you were revived." Hawkeye said. "It makes sense in a special way. But...we should keep a close eye on the girl. Her somehow fractured personality is enough reason to spy on her."

"Well, i guess. But not too much." Connor said.

"You aren't calling this shot." Mustang said. "Hawkeye, you're a woman, so you can keep watch over here."

"All right. Understood, Colonel." Hawkeye said.

"Well, now that thats done with, lets prep for the next mission." Mustang said.

"Yes sir." Connor smiled.

Group 13

Team Revival led by Connor Trav!


	3. Escort the Criminal

"Lucius, sirs?" Conner asked.

"Yes. He was recently detained by Master Rain and the color fighters and we need you four to escort him to an isolated prison." Heat said.

"But a simple escort will not suffice. During his constant rampages, he's somehow inspired fanatics to worship him, establishing cults across the universes." Grimm said.

"We fear one of these cults might try something reckless and try to release Lucius from custody." Revolution said.

"And lemme guess, try to reforge his arms so he can consume hearts again?" Connor asked.

"Prosthetic arms can be replicated and it would be catastrophic if he were to obtain a pair." Gener said.

"So this will not be a usual escort, You will have to make sure he does not escape his bonds or let any of these cultists obtain him." Metala said.

"Okay, counclimen and women. You got it." Connor said.

"Im still surprised that Alphonse held his own, Colonel." Hawkeye said.

"Honestly, i'd expect that from Edward and Alphonse. Guess its up to us to clean up as usual." Mustang said.

"Glad you guys are okay with this mission." Connor said. "What say you, Morph?"

"Okay, let's go!" she said excitedly.

They soon arrived to a prison ship as it opened to show a restrained Lucius with a mechanism around his jaws.

"What's this for?" Connor asked.

"Can't risk him biting into someone the old fashioned way. So we had to wired his jaw shut with this." the pilot said.

"Can he even still talk?" Morph said curiously stretching her hand to Lucius's face.

"Yes, I can." Lucius said with his teeth gritted as Morph pulled back a little afraid of him.

"Easy, Morph. He's nothing but an armless kid now. With us on the job, i doubt these cultists will even break you loose." Connor said.

"Who are you calling a kid? I'm 28." Lucius said.

"I'd still advise caution. We need it where we're going." the pilot said.

"Where are we flyin him?" Betty asked.

"He's too dangerous to be put in a normal prison or the universal one….so he's going to a secret isolated cell...in the Darkness Universe." the pilot said.

"The Darkness Universe?" Hawkeye asked.

"Isnt that Universe kinda… you know… villany?" Morph asked.

"Well well, you actually paid attention in the academic courses." Mustang said.

"Which is why its the perfect place. Its filled with bad people who only want to outdo one another and cause havoc. Hiding Lucius there is like hiding a treasure in plain sight." the pilot said.

"Which makes it less likely for the cultists to attempt looking for him there and freeing him." Hawkeye said.

"There is a very intense security system for the cell, but it doesn't activate until the prisoner is in and the door is shut." the pilot said.

The ship then rose up into the air as it then took off heading for the 20th universe. As they entered its space, the sky turned a blood red with dark clouds.

"Creepy." Morph said.

"Yeah, even after this place was eaten by Yamigedo and spat out, its still very weird." Connor said.

"It was said to look like this before Yamigedo devoured it. Nothing but pure evil." the pilot said.

"You can definitely feel the tension here. Its like anything could just jump out." Betty said before a figure with a creepy mask jumped onto the windshield making them jump.

"Give...god! God...Lucius." the figure said.

"Its a cultist!" Connor said.

"What gave it away?" Hawkeye asked bluntly.

"Uh….we got a problem!" the pilot said as a few ships hovered over them as they were dropping down onto the ship.

"How did they find us?" Mustang asked.

"Yes, that certainly is a puzzle." Lucius said chuckling as they were beginning to break into the ship.

"The most logical reason? They were attracted to lucius's dark aura like a pack of wolves stalking prey." Hawk eye said loading her gun as she was firing at them to make them fall into the abyss. "Take them down! If we don't get them off, we're just sitting ducks!"

"Yeah, good plan!" Connor said taking his rifle out and shooting the ones above to make them fall. "Mustang, any time you wanna jump in here!"

"So you want a flame alchemist to attack in an isolated area….which would get us too?" Mustang said.

"Good point there…" Connor said.

"Right. Not much i can do while were enclosed in the ship…" Mustang said.

"Oh." Morph said holding her head before gaining a serious look. "Destroy the enemy." she said as her hands enlarged as she was mercilessly beating down on the incoming enemies.

"I thought you said you had the leftover Parasite Instincts under control when we were undergoing Morphs training!" Mustang said.

"Instincts are part of the mind. We can't just erase them. This side only shows when there's a real dangerous situation going on." Connor said.

"How much farther until we reach the cell area?" Hawkeye said continuing to shoot.

"30 minutes, but we need these guys off before we can even worry about that." the pilot said before he was killed by one of the incoming cultists as they took the controls.

"Got the ship, we're taking back the great god!" the cultist said turning it around.

"Bets!" Connor said. "Hang on, i'll get him off you…!"

"Connor, you really gotta stop worrying about me." Betty said. "I have this." she said pulling out a gun as she shot the cultists in the head and tossed him out. "I have the controls now. Making way back to the cell!"

"We'll keep em off you bets, so long as Morphs serious side doesn't run outta energy, other wise we lose our advantage." Connor said.

"Thats right… parasites are just like human beings, they need to rest, and even they need rest." Hawkeye said.

Lucius chuckled. "Its only a matter of time until your ace in the hole runs out of power. Considering they have another weakness." Lucius said as one of the cultists pulled out a flamethrower, using it as Morph jumped back startled.

"What in the?" Mustang asked.

"Parasites are skittish around fire." Betty said.

"Guess i gotta fill in for Morphs instincts. Hey, flame face!" Connor said pulling his double barrel out and shooting the cultist flame thrower tank making it blast him out of the ship.

"You could have warned us first." Hawkeye said.

"Sorry. Well, looks like he was the last of them." Conner said.

"Phew. Thank goodness. I didn't think we would last through that." Betty said as they saw something come into view. It was a small coffin like cell that floated there in space. "That must be it."

They docked at it as Connor wheeled Lucius towards it.

"You really think locking me up will reform me? Make me good? Turn my life around? Ha! I'll always be the universe's destroyer." Lucius said.

"You can believe that all you want. But you can also keep babbling about it… behind bars." Connor said shoving Lucius into the cell as it closed, the security measures activating. "Nobodys gonna miss you, crazy kid."

"Ah...deluded by a safe sense of security. It doesn't matter how long I wait, I will be free someday and when it comes...this universe and all the others will perish!" Lucius said as he laughed.

The ship then flew off.

"Those were some scary last words from that guy…" Morph said.

"Nice to see the normal yous back." Connor said.

"Huh?" Morph asked.

"Nevermind. Point is….he's locked up for good this time." Connor said.

"Dont jinx it." Betty said.

"Bets, im never a jinxing man." Connor said.

"Let's just try and make it back without another attack." Mustang said.

"Agreed. We need to inform the government that the criminal has been secured and locked up." Hawkeye said.

"Not bad for our first mission as a team. I think im getting the hang of this." Connor said.

"You certainly are. For a young leader, anyway." Mustang said before their comm kicked in.

"Attention. Is there anyone there?" a voice shouted from the radio. "This is from the Universal Government Building. Someone, please respond."

Betty picked it up. "This is Team Revival, what's the trouble?" Betty asked.

"Councilman Magus….he's been assassinated!" the person said.

The five gasped.

"Did you get an ID on the guy who did it?!" Connor asked.

"Afraid not. We were informed of this from the Ocean Universe where Magus was suppose to find a councilmember there. A local found his body lifeless and dead on the beach." the person said.

"Guess we got a new mission. Find Magus's Killer. Team, its investigation time!" Connor said.

"Oooh, were playing detective? Cool!" Morph said stretching her arms our and grabbing some detective clothes. "Let's do it."

"Still...it makes me wonder who did it. Magus was one of the more powerful members on the council...yet who would be able to kill him?" Connor wondered.

"Probably someone with Equal Magical skill." Hawkeye said.

"Youre right. So we gotta do something and go question…" Connor said. "The Alvarez Empire."

"I think the best way is to investigate where he was killed." Hawkeye said.

"Yeah, that works too." Connor said.

"So we're off to the Ocean Universe. Got it." Betty said.


	4. Find The Killer

The team soon arrived in the Ocean Universe, landing on a small island that held a very large resort hotel atop it.

"You guys sure this was the island where he bit the dust?" Mustang asked.

"Definitely. He was staying in the resort on this island." Betty said.

"Time to get investigating." Connor said.

"Im all set!" Morph said in her detective outfit.

"Well you're certainly having fun." Hawkeye said.

"Okay, first things first, we need to speak with the worker who last saw him alive and found his body." Connor said as they headed inside.

After a bit, they met with a maid with red hair.

"Greeting. I am Ruby. You wanted to talk to me?" she asked.

"You were the last one to see Magus alive right?" Connor asked.

"Yes. I was the last one to see the councilman." Ruby said.

"So, what happened after he left your sight?" Hawkeye said.

"Well, before he would have his tea, he said he was going to watch the sunset over the horizon. But around 8 at night, he didn't return so I went looking for him. I found him lying dead on the beach with a look of horror on his face. After that, I went to the manager and he called the Universal Government." Ruby said.

"A look of horror…" Mustang said.

"This doesnt give us a lot to go on. There are hundreds of people on this island staying in the hotel. The killer is still hiding here, but we dont know who it is." Hawkeye said.

"Do you really think its….murder?" Ruby asked shaking.

"Only one way to find out." Morph said. "Investigate the body!"

They headed to the beach where they saw Magus's Body arranged in a peaceful way as he lied on the sand.

"We should check his vitals, see if he really is dead." Connor said.

"I'll check him." Betty said checking for a pulse. "No pulse." she said before opening an eye and shining an light in it. "Pupils are unresponsive. He's definitely dead."

"Its a serious crime to murder a councilman like Magus… but there isnt a clue to who the killer is by identifying his work." Mustang said.

'

"There's no sign of any bullet punctures or stab wounds. But it looks like the throat was cut off from any sort of oxygen. He died from a lack of air." Betty said.

"So basically, he somehow suffocated on land without the killer touching him." Mustang said.

"It could be an ability." Connor said. "Something related to using air."'

"True. Psychic powers would also result in this so we can't rule that out." Morph said.

"So how exactly are we gonna identify the killer?" Hawkeye asked.

"Stakeout. Maybe the killer isn't done yet. They could come to try and dispose the body." Mustang said. "Cover their tracks by eliminating all evidence."

"Right. Stakeout it is." Connor said.

So the four of them hid on the beach, waiting for the killer to reappear. Sure enough, Mustang was right.

They looked at the water as someone was walking out of it.

"From the water?" Connor asked.

The figure turned out to be a woman with light pink hair and completely naked as she moved past the body.

"Hey, she's ignoring the body." Betty said.

"What's with her?" Hawkeye wondered.

The woman soon stopped in her tracks before she looked in the direction they were hiding. "I sense….5." she said.

"Our covers blown! Go!" Connor said popping out and firing his variable rifle.

As he was firing at her, the bullets hit her body. But to their surprise, the bullets fell to the ground as the wounds were regenerating.

"What in the world?" Connor said in surprise.

"Enhanced Aura...is sensed." she said before lifting an arm as an palm tree was pulled from the ground and tossed at him with her using only her mind.

"So, looks like Morph was right. This chick is psychic." Betty said.

Connor dodged the palm tree and pulled his revolvers out.

"You have no idea what youre doing." the woman said.

"Sure i do. Im in the Ocean Universe on a resort island, fighting a nude woman with psychic powers. This is one for the bucket list." Connor said.

Connor was firing on her as the bullets went through her body as each wound would regenerate.

"You are...Enhanced. You are...kill target." she said lifting a hand as a boulder rose and was tossed at him.

'Whoa!" Connor said dodging. "Really? Not even gonna give me your name? Come on lady, we just met and youre trying to kill me, at least tell me your name!"

"I am Psychic...one of 18…meant to kill Enhanced and extra." she said lifting more boulders.

"One of 18? Wait….kill Enhanced?" Connor asked.

"Con...I think this woman was made to be some sort of Enhanced killer." Betty said.

"Oh, thats a problem." Connor said.

"Originally thought that man was Enhanced the way he used strange powers, but I was mistaken and killed him on accident." Psychic said pointing to Magus.

"So killing Magus wasn't you intention. You wanted someone like me?" Connor asked.

"We are searching islands….eliminating all Enhanced in vast ocean. You are the first I have encountered so far." Psychic said.

"Why do you wanna kill the enhanced?" Connor asked.

"Shes not gonna tell you that…" Hawkeye said.

"Don't know. It is in my mission." Psychic said. "Psycho….Cut!" she said swinging her arm down as a psychic cut hit Connor in his body.

"Gh..!" Connor said.

"Connor!" Betty said.

"Dont worry bets. I already died once already… im not going back." Connor said.

"You...died before?" Psychic said.

"Yeah. Lemme tell ya, it was not pretty dying." Connor said.

"Wait… how did you die?" Morph asked.

"Well, suppose i gotta tell you." Connor said. "It started out as a simple job. I just had to get an underground city safe from a criminal gang. I arrested the place, and thought the job was over. I was wrong. Just when i was about to warp outta that cave city, this huge ship with metal tentacles looking like a Skull or something appeared out the sky where i entered through a hole. Then these robots showed up and started blasting grapple cables and killing everything. I fought back and bodied a couple, but that was when the big man showed up."

Flashback…

This guy… thing… i dunno what he was.. But he was big as a 7 footer and was all metal and had tentacles coming out of his back. His head had some sorta piece on it that what looked like a mind enhancer. Before i could even shoot em, he just waved his hand and his tentacles stabbed me everywhere, knocking me down. His robo-henchmen then surrounded me and trained their cabled on me as he walked up. He then said...

"You are a simple bounty hunter. You are not worth collecting."

I was fading out, and i knew he was gonna have his bots kill me, but i was just gonna say one thing before that bastard bodied me.

"Who… or what… are you…?"

The big bot then turned to me.

"I am a collector of Knowledge. I collect worlds for study, and i am the greatest mind the universes have ever known. I am...Brainiac." it said before wasting me.

My soul was falling, falling, falling. I was headed to the great beyond. But, before I knew it, a light hit me, and and next thing I knew...I woke up on the shattered remains of the world I was protecting. The city was gone, like it was digitized and sucked up into that ship.

End Flashback…

"Who or… whatever this Brainiac is… hes definitely a big lister." Connor said.

"Brainiac… I know that name." Betty said.

"Name ringing any bells, bets? Connor asked.

"He's an alien collector that's staying only in the Hero Universe due to him not knowing of others. He's collected thousands of worlds and destroyed the remains without care. A horrible warlord." Betty said.

"Oh great…" Connor said. "We gotta get back and tell…"

"Telling Vigor won't change a thing. He and the council already know about Brainiac but don't bring it up because of how dangerous he is." Betty said.

"Well im not standing by while Brainiac tears up a whole universe." Connor said. "LEts get back to base and tell em that Brainiac killed me."

"They….knew that too." Betty said.

"Oh snap…" Connor said. He couldn't take the idea and just sat down.

"Universes….you mean...there is more than one?" Psychic asked.

"Yeah, 20 of em. And one of em is submitted to a alien cyborg madman." Connor said. "Wait… youre not gonna kill me anymore?"

"Killing someone who has died once has become pointless." Psychic said. "But if there really are more than this one….then I must take my leave." she said as she was floating up into the air.

"Wait!" Connor said making her stop. "I… i get it. You have a mission to kill enhanced like me. But… it doesnt have to be this way. Youre not a tool for anyone to use. You can be something other than what youre doing right now."

"So...you are essentially saying is that...I have a choice. Is this correct?" Psychic asked.

"Yeah…" Connor said. "You can continue the way youre going, killing enhanced and live the life of being presumed a threat to everyone in the universes beyond… or you can take the alternative, and ride with us. Use your powers to become a hero instead."

Psychic thought about this. "I choose….neither of them." Psychic said.

"So, what will you do then?" Hawkeye asked.

"I will wander these universes and...try to discover my purpose. A reason for me to be born, a reason to keep living." Psychic said.

"Thats a good way to start." Connor smiled.

"So this is emotion...I wondered what it might be like and why the others enjoy it...now I see." Psychic said flying away further.

"Wait! You said one of 18! Where were you born?" Morph shouted.

"Born….under the ocean." Psychic said before she was out of their sight.

"Under the ocean… maybe theres a location where she came from." Connor said. "We find it, we fight the other 17 like her."

"Problem is we need some sort of sub for that." Betty said. "And we can't use the government subs without written permission."

"So then we just report we found the killer, but we subdued her. And hope the other 17 are not like Psychic." Mustang said.

Meanwhile, at the Bottom of the sea, 17 individuals were gathered in the remains of a destroyed craft.

"Psychic has not returned. I believe she has been killed." a slim man with cyan hair said.

"What? But that's scientifically impossible. Her body like ours was designed to never die." said a short chubby boy with yellow hair.

"Psychic...she was good sister." said a solemn man with dark black hair.

"Don't treat her like she's dead yet, Dark!" the chubby boy said.

"Flying started it!" Dark said.

"Come on. Let's all be happy and perky! Maybe she died while killing one of those targets. Those enhanced things." said a peppy girl with pink hair.

"And what exactly do those look like?" said a older woman with very faded purple hair.

"Beats me." she said giddily with her tongue out.

"Fairy, Ghost, its best not to fight about it." Flying said.

"Yes. If Psychic is alive she'll return eventually. Never the less, we must continue with our given mission...elimination of the traitorous enhanced." said a tall man with purple hair and wings. "Along with the extras." he said tapping into the computer as appearing came pictures of Jexi, Hope, David, Zexi and Ty.

"Right. We must not disappoint whoever it was that made us." Flying said. "They spent the time to make us so it has to be the least we can do."

"We were created from 18 elements. Normal, Fighting, Fire, Water, Grass, Rock, Electric, Steel, Bug, Ghost, Dark, Ground, Psychic, Flying, Ice, Poison, Fairy and Dragon. We are the top quality. We….are the Elements." the purple haired man said.


End file.
